DIRGAHAYU
by ambudaff
Summary: Ditulis untuk giveaway ulangtahun PNFI ke-1


"Mending pizza saja—"

Dua pasang mata melirik dengan sadisnya.

"I-iya, iya, kalian menang. Huh!" Nico diAngelo melengos dengan sebalnya. Bagaimana tidak akan kalah, dia keturunan Italia satu-satunya, sedang kedua makhluk yang mengaku manusia ini berasal dari Inggris, DAN keduanya mengaku lebih tua darinya. Ya jelas kalau usia biologis sih, tapi kalau dari tahun kelahiran, jelas dia yang menang!

Nico melempar diri ke sofa, "Jadi, mau bikin kue apa?"

"Pertama, kita sama sekali tidak bisa bikin kue. Kita laki-laki, yang biasanya tidak diberi ketrampilan memasak—" John Mandrake _aka_ Nathaniel memaparkan. "Lalu, biasanya aku kalau kepepet begini, pasti akan menggunakan sihir. Nah, ini syaratnya kan justru tidak boleh menggunakan sihir—" gerutunya. Akan lebih mudah kalau dia boleh memanggil Bartimaeus dan menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tantangan ini: bikin kue! Halah, ini bagai mengedipkan mata untuk Bartimaeus sih!

"Bikin kue _pounds _saja!" sahut Lockwood pelan-pelan—dia tidak suka dipanggil Anthony! "Bahan-bahannya mudah didapat, ukurannya mudah, membuatnya juga mudah—"

"Eh, emangnya mudah?" Nico menegakkan kepalanya, antusias.

"George yang suka bikin, dia kan suka makan, kalau dia sedang bosan makan donat Arif dekat kantor, biasanya dia bikin kue ini." Lockwood menjelaskan.

"Jadi, bahannya apa saja?" Nathaniel mendekatkan kursinya, sama antusias.

"Tepung terigu, mentega, gula, dan telur. Itu saja!"

"Mengukurnya? Aku paling malas mengukur bahan—"

Lockwood menyeringai, "Aku juga tidak teliti kalau soal itu sih. Tapi kue yang ini sih gampang, perbandingannya 1:1:1:1. Kenapa namanya _pounds_, soalnya dulu ibu-ibu kalau malas bikin kue, bikin ini dengan ukuran satu pon terigu, satu pon mentega, satu pon gula, dan satu pon telur—"

"Ya sudah, kita mulai bikin!" Nico tak sabaran, dan mulai membuka lemari persediaan di dekatnya.

"Bukan lemari yang ituuuu!" kesal Lockwood kembali menutup lemari tempat ia biasa menyimpan suar-suar magnesiumnya, yang barusan dibuka tergesa oleh Nico. "Lemari yang ini—" ia membuka lemari di sebelahnya.

Nico mendekat dan membantu mengeluarkan kaleng mentega dan kaleng terigu. Nathaniel mengeluarkan kaleng gula setelah membaca hati-hati label-label yang tertera di kaleng-kaleng itu. Lockwood sendiri menghilang ke luar ruangan sejenak dan kembali dengan sebuah wadah telur.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana membuatnya?" sahut Nico setelah kesemua bahan tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Apakah kita akan menimbang dulu telurnya?" tanya Nathaniel. Rasanya dulu ia sering melihat Martha, ibu angkatnya, membuat kue ini.

"Ya. Satu saja dulu, lalu dikira-kira harus berapa telurnya—"

Nico mengeluarkan mangkok kosong dari lemari yang tadi. Nathaniel mengambil satu telur. Lockwood mengambil timbangan.

"Timbang dulu mangkoknya—" saran Nathaniel.

Nico meletakkan mangkoknya di atas timbangan.

"Setengah kilo—"

"Berarti telur ini—" Nathaniel mengetukkan telur hati-hati di ujung meja, dan membukanya tepat di atas mangkok di atas timbangan.

"550 gram. Berarti telurnya 50 gram—" sahut Lockwood sambil menghitung telur-telur yang ada, "untuk satu pon telur, kita pakai delapan telur—"

"Oke, lalu dikocok?" Nico bertambah antusias.

"Jangan dulu!" seru Nathaniel begitu melihat Nico sudah mau mengetukkan telur di ujung meja. "Ambil mangkok yang lain, kita timbang dulu mentega dan gula. Itu dulu yang dikocok. Nanti kalau sudah mengembang, baru masukkan telur satu per satu—"

Lockwood mengeluarkan mangkok yang lebih besar, berikutnya ia mengeluarkan mentega yang memang sudah dikemas satu pon-satu pon. Dibukanya kertas alumunium pembungkusnya, dimasukkan ke dalam mangkok besar. Nathaniel dibantu Nico menimbang terigu, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mangkok besar. Lockwood kemudian memasang mikser dengan tumpuan, yang membuatnya bisa mengocok adonan tanpa harus dipegang.

Dinyalakannya.

Suara dengungan halus keluar dari mikser tadi, berputar perlahan mengaduk mentega dan gula. Lockwood perlahan menaikkan kecepatannya.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Nico.

"Kita timbang dulu terigu—"

Tanpa suara Nathaniel menimbang terigu.

Ketiganya menunggu. Yang terdengar hanya suara mikser.

"Itu—itukah Bartimaeus?" tanya Lockwood memecah dengungan monoton, pandangannya tertuju ke sudut lain ruangan itu.

"Yaps," sahut Nathaniel. "Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan adonan kue ini. Eh, kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Sampai tatar tertentu, ya bisa," sahut Lockwood ringan. "Nah, sepertinya adonan sudah mengembang—" ia menurunkan kecepatan mikser. "Telurnya, Nico!"

Nico menuangkan telur yang tadi ditimbang duluan. Ia memperhatikan telur itu hancur lalu lenyap ke dalam adonan digilas pemutarnya, walau pemutar mikser itu bergerak tidak terlalu cepat. Lalu, ia mengetukkan telur di ujung meja, membukanya di atas mangkok adonan, dan menuangkannya. Kembali ia memperhatikan telurnya lenyap menyatu dengan adonan. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi hingga habis delapan telur.

Nathaniel menghentikan putaran mikser. Lalu mengambil spatula, dengan bantuannya ia menuangkan sedikit terigu yang tadi sudah ditimbang. Diaduknya hingga menyatu. Menuangkan lagi sedikit terigu. Mengaduk lagi. Demikian seterusnya hingga habis.

Sementara itu Lockwood menyalakan oven, mengatur agar tidak terlalu panas. Berikutnya, ia mengambil dua buah loyang bulat yang bolong tengahnya, dan menyemirnya dengan mentega, tak lupa menaburinya dengan sedikit terigu.

Nathaniel mengambil kedua loyang itu, mengisinya dengan adonan, membaginya sama rata. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Kenapa harus dua loyang?" Nico tak tahan bertanya.

"Kalau satu, tak akan cukup. Pasti akan luber nanti saat dipanggang. Belum lagi, nanti luarnya sudah matang, dalamnya masih cairan—" sahut Nathaniel, mengingat-ingat apa kata ibu angkatnya dulu.

"Aku setel dengan waktu setengah jam ya," Lockwood menyetel _timer _ovennya.

"Sudah? Sekarang kita ngapain?" Nico mulai tak betah duduk diam.

"Ya, kita bereskan dulu peralatan—"

"—mencuci-cuci?" Nico merinding.

"Yah," Lockwood juga sebenarnya malas beres-beres, seharian dia sudah beres-beres peralatan tempurnya, tapi apa boleh buat—

"Tadi katanya yang tidak boleh memakai sihir itu _membuat kue_-nya? Jadi, mencuci perabotan sih mungkin boleh pakai sihir," Nathaniel ceria mengedip pada Bartimaeus, menyuruhnya membersihkan. Hanya dengan satu jentikan, semua mangkok dan miksernya sudah bersih dan kembali ke lemari, sementara plastik mentega dan cangkang telur duduk manis di dalam tempat sampah. Meja kosong berkilat, dan Bartimaeus mengedip balik pada Nathaniel.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan kue matang dengan indah. Wanginya membuat semua lapar, tapi kue belum bisa dikeluarkan dari loyang. Loyang-loyang kue itu diletakkan terbalik di atas rak, menunggu dingin.

"Apa—mau kita hias?"

Lockwood berjalan ke lemari persediaan lagi, mengeluarkan sebongkah mentega putih dan gula—gula halus bukan gula kastor seperti yang tadi dipakai membuat kue. Mikser kembali dipergunakan, mengocok mentega untuk menghias kue.

"Aku sering sih melihat Martha menghias kue. Tapi—aku nggak yakin kalau aku akan bisa—" sahut Nathaniel pelan. Ia memperhatikan Lockwood menggunting kertas minyak dan mengelemnya sehingga menjadi menyerupai sebuah kantong, lalu menggunting ujungnya. Biasanya dimasukkan dulu cetakannya agar nanti mentega hias itu berbentuk bunga, atau daun, atau apalah. Tapi, di dapur kediaman Lockwood sekaligus kantor ini mana ada peralatan menghias begitu. Ada oven dan loyang saja sudah untung, kadang dimanfaatkan Lucy atau George bikin sesuatu yang simpel.

"Atau kuenya disemir mentega hias itu saja, nggak usah pakai dihias-hias segala?" Nico mencoba memberi saran.

Nathaniel terlihat berpikir keras. "Sebentar. Tadi perintahnya: tidak boleh mempergunakan sihir untuk membuat kue, kan ya? MEMBUAT KUE! Jadi, kalau menghias kue, boleh dong?"

Mata Bartimaeus berkilat-kilat, mendengar kata-kata tuannya.

Refleks Lockwood meletakkan kertas minyak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, dan mundur. Gerakan Nathaniel dan Nico juga serentak, mundur, membiarkan ruangan sekeliling meja kosong.

Bartimaeus berputar-putar mengelilingi meja, mengelilingi kue dan mangkok mentega hias dengan cepatnya hingga tak mampu ditangkap pandangan mata manusia biasa. Dalam beberapa detik saja selesai.

Ketiga manusia itu maju. Dan melongo tak percaya.

Dua pounds cake itu sudah ditumpuk rapi, disaluti mentega hias dengan warna krem, dan di atasnya—ada seekor naga—ya, naga—dari mentega hias warna merah.

Di bawahnya ada huruf-huruf yang membentuk tulisan: **DIRGAHAY I**

**FIN**

**AN:**

Pounds atau satu pon, itu sekitar 400 gram.

**Disclaimer**: Nathaniel atau John Mandrake beserta Bartimaeus dari seri Bartimaeus; beserta Anthony Lockwood, George Cubbin, dan Lucy Carlyle dari seri Lockwood & Co adalah kepunyaan **Jonathan A Stroud**, dan Nico diAngelo dari seri Heroes of Olympus adalah kepunyaan **Rick Riordan**. Saya hanya meminjamnya saja untuk kepuasan semata, tidak untuk keuntungan materi.


End file.
